Etéreo
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Fue creada con un propósito. Propósito que estaba atada a cumplir por el resto de la eternidad. Nadie iba impedir que cumpliera la voluntad que le fue impuesta desde neófita. Ni siquiera su pasado. Ni siquiera aquel vampiro de ojos color oro que alguna vez conoció.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, incluyendo uno de los párrafos de este capítulo, citando su cuarto libro "Amanecer". La historia pertenece a su servidora.

 **Advertencias** : OoC algo ligero -espero-, ortografía, sintaxis y una introducción que no aporta mucho.

Desde hace meses tenía esta historia en mi cabeza y aunque originalmente fue creada para otro fandom, se adapta muy bien a Twilight:)

Estoy emocionada porque nunca escribí un fic de Crepúsculo. Para hacer este capítulo tuve que recurrir al libro de Amanecer, libro que presté hace 4 años -error mío- y jamas me devolvieron:(  
Tuve que leerlo en PDF, mi escena favorita por lo menos, mi suegra muy amablemente accedió a prestarme el libro en físico, pero como esta de vacaciones, debo esperar un poco más hasta volver a leerlo. Quiero decir, leí Amanecer cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria, con 14 años de edad. Ahora estoy aquí, publicando esto en Universidad, con 21 años. Wow, como pasa el tiempo...

El fic esta planeado a ser... largo, no mucho, pero si de forma considerable. Algunas ideas las tengo bastante solidas, otras aún están muy en el aire. Espero que conforme avance vayan tomando forma.

Sobre todo: Por favor, si conforme avanza la historia las dudas no son aclaradas me notifiquen de inmediato, en serio, tengo problemas en plasmar lo que tengo en mi cabeza en palabras, es decir, para mi puede estar perfectamente claro pero a la hora de explicarme soy un desastre.

Es todo, a leer;

* * *

 **Olvido.**

Apartaron la calidez de mis brazos. A sabiendas que muy probablemente no volvería a percibir aquel tacto, ahora la desesperación y la incertidumbre se cernieron sobre mí de forma insultante; uniéndose al dolor producto de haber sacado a mi bebé de mis entrañas.

La debilidad suscitada desde hace meses se vio aumentada de manera súbita. Ahora no podía ni girar el rostro para seguir con la mirada a donde se llevaban a mi bebé.

La afrontación de todas esas sensaciones era tan intenso que no sabía cuál debía concebir primero; y como si fuera poco, se vio involucrada una nueva a la lista cuando empecé a salir calor en el pecho.

Dolor, incertidumbre, debilidad, desesperación y ahora calor. Todo al mismo tiempo.

No un calor reconfortante como cuando tenía a mi bebé en mis brazos. Era una calidez violenta que conforme la marcha iba haciéndose más intenso. Muy intenso. Demasiado intenso. Más de lo que podría tolerar la fragilidad humana. Pero ahí estaba yo, sintiéndolo, el maldito calor desfilaba en mi cuerpo aunándose a las emociones tan negativas que ya sentía mucho antes de que mi bebé estuviera en mis brazos.

El calor aumentaba y para empeorarlo, sentía claramente como me carcomía por dentro.

El dolor era demasiado.

Únicamente deseaba morir. O mejor, no haber nacido nunca. Toda mi existencia no podía compensar este dolor. No merecía la pena vivir todo esto sólo a cambio de un latido más de mi corazón.

Avanzaba por cada célula de mi cuerpo sin discriminar ni una zona, abrasando todo lo que llevaba a su paso. Con la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera, comencé a prestar atención a los que mis oídos captaban, percatándome de hecho que estaba captando cosas que nunca antes había escuchado. _¿Cómo…?_ El dolor no se hizo menos evidente, sin embargo mi mente se veía ligeramente más despejada de algo más que aquella agonía.

Fue un pequeño alivio mental al menos adquirir más conciencia… Error. Aquel dolor podía ser un consuelo al advertirme de que el mundo real, aquel que tenía sentido en pleno uso de conciencia, no era mejor que todo este desconsuelo.

Sabiendo que toda mi vida como la conocía acabaría, decidí remembrar aquellas gratas experiencias por última vez.

Las repasé una y otra vez… Como el fuego que sentía en ese momento; me repasaba una y otra vez.

El dolor que sabía que estaría pasando Edward alimentó la fluctuación de mi futuro. Un futuro incierto, pero que quizá no sería consciente de las pérdidas que eso me llevaría.

Nuevamente, mi mente se sintió más liberada al notar que aquel fuego finalmente se iba desvaneciendo en la punta de mis dedos.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear de forma desenfrenada mientras aquel dolor se retiraba parsimonioso.

Era sin duda un alivio a mi alma.

Entonces, simplemente permití que el dolor se desvaneciera… junto con mi vida, mi nombre y mis memorias.

Ese día deje de ser Isabella Swan.

* * *

Como verán, cité a Meyer en uno de los párrafos del capítulo de Amanecer, este es mi libro preferido y específicamente el capítulo de "Fébril" y "Nuevo" son mis favoritos:)

Por supuesto esto es sólo la introducción porque lo que es bastante corto. El próximo capítulo sera más largo y al mismo tiempo no promete resolver las posibles dudas de este. Como dije antes, para permitirme mayor libertad de escritura tengo que leer la Saga nuevamente, así que quizá tarde pero me apurare en medida de lo posible.

El título "Etéreo" lo uso tomando en cuenta por el significado: Que es intangible o poco definido y, a la vez, sutil o sublime.

Así es como percibo a Bella en la historia, poco definida su existencia pero también sublime con su nueva vida como vampiro.

Es todo, les mando muchísimo amor! Nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Con cariño; **Kumii.**


End file.
